In The End Family Is Always Family and other oneshots
by Yu Kohaku
Summary: Kagura goes out to buy some sukonbu and strawberry milk. She meets someone with orange hair and blue eyes. Oneshot/Drabble series
1. Endo· famiride wa, kanarazu kazokudearu

**Author's Note**

**The full title of this is In the End Family Is Always Family (Especially When There Are Colorful Words Involved.) This is my first fanfiction. I hope people like it. I do not own Gintama. Hideaki Sorachi does.**

* * *

** I**t was just another normal day at the Yoruzuya. Kagura was chewing on sukonbu while watching Ladies 4. Gintoki was reading an old jump while trying to stop Sadaharu from biting his head. Shinpachi was yelling at the two being the straight man-idol otaku-megane character he was. "Megane, I ran out of sukonbu. Go get me some." Kagura said. "Go get it yourself!" Shinpachi yelled. "Gin-cha-" Kagura whined but then got interrupted by Gintoki. "Get me some strawberry milk while you're out.**"**

She tried to think of some excuses to get them to go out for her but none came to mind. "Fine" She said taking the money from Gintoki and heading out the door with her umbrella over her head. The sky was almost dark grey but had a sliver of the sun still shining down on earth. She looked up at the sky, happy that she got to see a little bit of the sun. She walked for a little while admiring the sky without her umbrella over her. As she passed the park where she often played with Sadaharu or fought with the Sadist A.K.A Okita Sougo, the clouds hid the sun she loved. Soon after it started raining. Painful memories of her old home rushed into her mind.

_It was a rainy day. It was more wet and the raindrops fell from the sky faster. Kagura's mother was very sick and didn't have very much time left to live. Kagura could hear her Mami's voice and her older brother, Kamui's voice. Although she could hear them, what they were saying was blocked by the door in front of her. Kamui stormed out of the room with an angry face. "Onii-chan." the young Kagura said but he kept walking and did not even look her way._

_"Mami" Kagura said rushing to her mom who was crying loudly. Her mother started to cough up blood. "Mami, are you alright?" Kagura didn't know what to do as her mother died before her eyes. "Kagura, bring Kamui back." Kagura had tears in her eyes as she rushed out of the hose to get her brother. He was walking down those steps a couple feet away. "Onii-chan!' she shouted. "Onii-chan, come back." he turned around to look at her. **"I have no use for weaklings."** He continued walking leaving his family behind. "But Mami's dead!' she screamed. "She's dead." she cried as her voice became quiet._

Kagura continued to the convenience store. She walked in so lost in her own thought that she didn't hear the clerk at the cash register say "Irasshaimase!". 'I wonder if he didn't hear me say she's dead or he just didn't care.' she thought oblivious to the person outside the store. She bought her sukonbu and a strawberry milk. Kagura walked slowly back to the Yoruzuya. She stopped at the park and sat on the swing. Swinging back and forth slowly with her eyes closed, she felt that there was now someone in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked not caring who the person was.

"To say i'm sorry." a male voice said. She grabbed her umbrella, quickly swinging it forward at the orange haired man. "You're many years too late, Kamui." she yelled attacking him swiftly. "I know what your motives are!" He looked as if he was having trouble keeping up. "I see you have been training." Her eyes widened as she saw a large injury in his leg and he was covered in blood. "What happened?" she said, trying to hide the worry laced in her voice. "Takasugi finally betrayed me."

She knew why he was there. He didn't have any place left to go and she was the final option. "Fine. I'll help you." She tried to help him up and started walking. "Kagura-chan, where were you?" Shinpachi asked and then noticed her brother that she was dragging over her shoulder. "Konbanwa, Samurai-san." said Kamui to Gintoki, as Kagura half threw half placed Kamui on the couch. "Here's your strawberry milk." Kagura said handing it to Gintoki.

Kagura helped patch Kamui up. Every day they started talking more. "It's like as Kamui heals, so does their relationship." Gintoki said to Shinpachi as they watched the blue-eyed siblings eat. "I really am sorry." Kamui said to his sister. "Do you really mean it? Are you lying?" "I'm not." he said with a genuine smile. "Good" Kagura said smiling as well. "If you are I'll *beep* your *beep* and your *beep* in *beep*." She said with a large smile. A shiver ran down the backs of the three men in the room.


	2. Nemurerumori to itazura mazushī Kamui

**I'm turning this into a drabble/Oneshot series. They will all be about Kagura and Kamui. They might be connected a little but I can't guarantee it. If there is any subject,idea, or character you want me to put in a drabble or oneshot please tell me. This chapter is a little bit based on the episode where Kagura can't sleep so she bothers Gintoki. I have a qustion for Gintama fans, Are you excited for them to animate the Ikkou Keisei arc? It's chapters 386-399 in the manga. It's six chapters after the Kintama arc. I loved it. If you haven't read it you should. Nobume is in it. **

** This drabble is called:**

**_Sleeping and Pranking Poor Kamui_**

* * *

Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kamui were all awake. Kagura wasn't. Gintoki and Shinpachi hated waking Kagura up because they knew the consequences. The hole in the floor that was covered by a carpet and several bruises were the evidence. "Could you wake Kagura up? Shinpachi and I are going ou." Gintoki said before running out the door with Shinpachi following closely behind. Kamui, having being absent from Kagura's life for a while had no idea the way whoever wakes her up suffers. He opened the small closet door to see his peacefully sleeping sister.

"Kagura wake up." He said gently. "Wake up." He shook her a little. She turned to face him. Her eyes were wide open but she was snoring. "Wake up." He said again. She punched him across the room in her sleep. She got out of the closet (She was still asleep.) and every step she took to the kitchen made the floor start to break. When she came out of the kitchen with food she was awake. "Onii-chan, what are you doing lying on the floor?" She asked oblivious to what happened a couple minutes ago. 'Gintoki knew this would happen, didn't he?' He thought frustratedly.

That night, Gintoki was still out. Kagura went to Kamui, who was sleeping on one of the couches. "Onii-chan." She said. "What?" he asked with a sleepy voice. "Nemuranai-aru." She said with a monotone voice. "Okay." This went on the whole night. Him suggesting something and it not working. He was exhausted. The next day the cycle started over again. "I'll get Gintoki for this."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Watashi o michibiku tsuki

**A/N: I recently watched a really cool amv. It's pretty dark. It does a little more than suggest stuff but it's not that awful but still be warned. I was thinking of writing a fanfiction based off it. The name of the person who uploaded it (and I'm pretty sure created it) account name is asanohahirahira. I'm not sure if i'm aloud to put links or web adresses in fanfictions so if you want to see it. The name of the video is 復****.讐【銀妙？】****. If you copy and paste that you'll probably find it. Or just search the account name and the first video that shows up is it. I'm also wondering who the woman in the photo for the video is. Maybe she's a random person or she's a gintama character. If anyone can read what the stuff in the video says that isn't in english could you tell me. I also put this in one of my other stories since i want to know If it would be interesting to write a fanfiction based off it.**

**This chapter is a little more serious but has humor. This chapter takes place during the first chapter. The chapter is called: The moon which guides me**.

* * *

Kamui looked out at the window of the Harusame spaceship to see a beautiful moon lighting up a pitch black sky. It reminded him of her. It reminded him of the younger sister he left behind. She had been through so much pain and suffering but still shined proudly despite the fact that there was so much darkness. A memory of the past came back to him.

_Kagura was really little and so was Kamui. There mother was telling them a story. It was the Taketori Monogatari. "Kaguya-hime was supposedly an ancient ancestor of the yato clan." Their mother said finishing up the story. "Mami, What's the moon? Can you eat it? What does it taste like?" Kagura asked drooling slightly. Their mother chuckled like the refined woman she was. She wiped the drool off her daughters face. She said "The moon is a beautiful light that lights up the night. Without the moon at night it would be complete dark. It lights people's path and guides them through the darkness" Kagura practically had stars in her eyes. "I want to be the moon!" She said with a beautiful smile. "I'm sure you'll grow up to be a beautiful person who is the moon to everyone around her. Isn't that right, Kamui?" He nodded. "That sounds exactly like her!"_

"She really is the moon. Even to me." He said in a breathy regretful voice. He regretted what he had done and what he had said. There was no going back. He had chosen the path that lead him to having no one left to love him. Hosen said something like that. Years had passed since then. He truly was alone with no one to rely on. He was like that for hours thinking of her and the mistakes he had made. Suddenly many yato and samurai came at him. Kamui could see Takasugi with a big smirk on his face. He was caught off guard so he didn't have a chance to strike them back. He managed to get off the ship but he had a deep wound in one leg. "Takasugi." He said with hate.

It started to rain. It got harder to walk as the rain fell. He collapsed and fainted. When he awoke it was raining even harder. He saw a flash of red. He pulled himself up and struggled to walk but did. He stood in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked kind of annoyed. "To say I'm sorry." She charged at him "Your many years too late, Kamui. I know what your motives are!" He eyes widened when she noticed he was injured. He tried to fight her off but couldn't for two reasons. He was injured and that she had been training. "I see you have been training." He said.

"What happened?" She asked. He was kind of happy that she was still just as oblivious to important thing as she was when she was little. She hadn't noticed the injuries until now. "Takasugi finally betrayed me." Kamui said talking like it was a matter of time, which it was. He just now realized that all this time the shining moon was trying to lead him down the right path which he never took. His moon reached out to him and saved him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**  
**please review**


	4. Anata wa yon de inaidarou koto no nai te

**This drabble is supposed to be letter that the two of them wrote to each other but not sending them. I thought it was sweet to see how they would really feel but those feelings were things they could never say. Gomen ne that I haven't updated this in a while. I only do when I have a drabble idea that comes to mind. Oh and sorry at my lame attempt at humor in the P.S.'es.**

**I do not own Gintama. If I did, there would be actual pairings and Kagura-chan and Kamui would have already had an arc together (Which would be EPIC!) but sadly (For me at least.) I don't. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Kamui,

No matter how much I say I hate you, I don't. You're still my brother even if you deny it a million times. It's a sister's job to help the brother when somethings wrong. You may have called me weak many times and left me alone when Mami had just died but that doesn't change the fact that you're my brother and I'm going to help you. I love you. This is the letter that you'll never read and I'd never be able to tell you this.

from your sister,  
Kagura.  
P.S. Papi is bald.

* * *

Dear Kagura,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you when I fought him. I'm sorry I left you all alone. I'm sorry that I called you weak when I was. I'm sorry I turned into a bloodthirsty monster. I'm sorry I nearly killed you. I'm sorry I targeted your friends. I'm sorry there are so many reasons for me to apologize to you and you not to forgive me. This list goes on. I hope you'll forgive me. I'll try and be an actual brother for you. I love you. This is the letter you'll never read.

From the brother that never acted like one,  
Kamui  
P.S. Has our father gone bald yet? 

* * *

**Is it any good? Please review. Also if you like my other stories, I'm updating my profile often with information for my stories.**


End file.
